After You're Gone
by sirrius the moonblade
Summary: After the battle of Trenzalore, who is left to protect the universe? Lot's of old Characters returning, including Stormmie! Haven't seen season 8, except for episodes one-three , so hopefully not too OOC for Clara. T for possible violence. Wow. my summary's bad. maybe you'll enjoy the actual story...ON HAITUS FOR THE NEXT FEW MONTHS (I have writers block)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okaaaaayyyyyyyy…so this will be T in case of violence. This is pretty much OC running around with older chars., but don't worry. I plan on doing other stories with the cannon characters. I have a plan for an AU 11th/River, a crossover, a couple one-shots, possibly even a prequel to this with more main/cannon peoples, etc. This is probably going to be my main fic, but I will take breaks inbetween. Yeah…..so….do any of you actually read this is crap? I don't really edit it much and it's all unbeta'd. If so I hope you might actually like it. Feel free to review and critic, but please don't try to kill me over any mistakes

What? What's that? Ah. The audience has begun to throw tomatoes and boo? Well then. No matter. I'll still bow for my performance.

NOTE: You should read "Prologue" and "Epilogue", they kinda lead up to this. Also, "Ara" is pronounced "are-uh". Like "Clara". And my Username "Sirrius" is pronounced "Sir-rus", like "cirrus"

_DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Doctor Who or anything I make references to (Like the Redwall series).

CHAPTER 1: RUNNING

_A flash of dark fabric around a corner, a tall figure hurrying ahead. Another set of footsteps echoed metallically behind him._

"_Come on!" he shouted. "We don't have long!"_

_A girl, probably around 16-looking, ran, hurrying to catch up through the metal corridors. Following steps echoed heavily in the enclosed space, following them._

_The man she had been following had stopped, leaning against a wall, head tilted to one side. His eyes were clouded with confusion. "Hear that?" he asked. _

_She stopped, and tilted her head inquisitively. All she noticed was the pounding footsteps, obviously not what the man was pointing out. Soon, they grew quite close to where they were._

"_Dad!" She exclaimed. "It's them!"_

_He grabbed her hand and they ran, the girl breathing hard. She was fine when it came to a quick sprint, but still hadn't adjusted to all this heavy running. They stopped, quite a ways ahead, and the man went and pressed his ear against the cold, metal wall. This hall was darker as a result of failing lights._

_The girl was about to ask what's up when she heard it. The sound was familiar. It was deep and reverberating, mechanical and echoing. Yet at the same time a completely different familiar sound, that just got louder and louder…_

Brilliant green eyes shot open as the being that owned them gained consciousness.

"Ara! Hurry up! I am _not_ being late on the first day of senior year! We're leaving soon!"

She sighed, muttered something unintelligible, and then shouted back with just as much exuberance, "I'm up! I'm up! Quit trying to break door the door Kae!"

The door opened wide, and a figure stepped in.

Kayleene Lilyanne Smith- commonly called Kaw- was quite a sight to see. Beautiful dark skin, with black hair and deep brown eyes brimming with passion and strength. She was so very different from her adopted sister.

The girl, Ara, had long darker brown hair that had hints of frizzy curls at the bottom, which she usually straightened out. Her eyes were a shade of green that screamed the color of living things, but held a deep wisdom and understanding many years her apparent age, which was about 17. They also held a look though that was similar to that of a wary animal.

Kae sighed in understanding. "Dreams again?" A nod. "Mum and Dad are getting worried you know. Especially since you won't talk about it."

"I'm fine Kae. They're just…dreams."

Kae nodded. "Okay, well…hurry up. Don't wanna be late."

When the door finally closed, the girl rubbed her tired eyes. After being missing for a few days, and now these dreams. They seemed so real…

She went down to the side of her bed and pulled something out from underneath. It was a cardboard shoebox, slightly worn, and not very big. Inside was all she had left of her real parents. She opened it.

She pulled out two objects. She looked at the first.

It was some sort of broad, black bracelet, with a panel like a watch face, but bigger. The dark coloured "watch face" was devoid of life. Etched into the band were some strange circular patterns and stranger, sharper looking symbols. Like a language. Or maybe two.

She knew it had been her mother's. Distantly in her mind she remembered a laugh and the words '_Bulky, useless thing.' _She smiled to herself. The bracelet wasn't that bulky really, but the big, blue bo-

She felt a sudden, sharp pain in her head. She shook her head, confused. The thought she had had simply…evaporated. Gone, leaving a fogginess.

Sighing, she set down the bracelet and picked up the other object, her father's.

It was ling and sort of cylindrical, kinda like a pen. It was bigger than a pen though, but quite slim all the same. The 'body' of the faux pen was a metallic dark grey, like an incoming storm. The tip had some sort of crystal or glass substance that was a darker purple-orchid colour, and probably glowed brighter colour. There were strange metal parts towards the tip, but on the body of the object, and appeared as though they could open. She saw a button on the side and proceeded to press it. Nothing happenesd.

"Ara!" The girl was startled. _Kae again,_ she thought. Sighing, she put the things in the box. Gently she put the box away, and got ready for school.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay, next chapter. A little short like the last one, but the third will be **_**much**_** longer. Just wanna say I probably won't update regularly, but when I do I'll put all I have.**

**If anyone **_**is**_** actually reading this, feel free to review the fanfic or comment on some ideas I'm gonna post right now.**

**I might write an AU for the 11****th**** and River, where the Doctor is stuck on Earth, I have an idea for it dealing with classic. Another is a one-shot of 10.5 (the metacrisis) in "Pete's world" during the 10****th****'s regeneration (I like to think they're still linked on some level, at least for the metacrisis). Also, I'm thinking of a DW/Alice in Wonderland crossover, but because I got the idea from someone else I would like to get their permission. **

**I'm considering writing some other fanfics (as in not DW ones). One is a fanfic for **_**Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch has a glitch**_**. It would be based off of some concepts/ideas from it, and the TV series and third and Fourth movie wouldn't be, uh, cannon, I geuss, in my version.**

**The last one is, well, having to do with **_**The Secret Saturdays**_**. I really love this show (although I didn't enjoy the first season that much), but they seemed to make it too much for younger audiences. I would re-write season two (although it would be basically the same) but with more insight into (SPOILERS NEXT!) Zak being Kur, and a little more mature (That is emotionally and the readers connecting a little more since it'll be for older audiences. No promise I can write it that well though). I will rewrite the ending though. I feel Zak would either get his Kur powers back or he lied to everyone for...various reasons, which I'm not gonna reveal. Yet.**

**Well, there you have it. Sorry for the long a/n. On with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: BBC owns. Je n'ai pas "ownership".**

Chapter 3: Who

The girl had chosen from an ancient looking oak dresser a pair of dark blue jeans and a deep, stormy grey that made her eyes shine an even more brilliant green. She wasn't one to concern herself with flashy clothing or jewelry. She was quite a practical and simple person.

Kae, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She wore a stylish red shirt and tight-fitting black jeans along with gold-coloured earrings, bracelets, and matching necklace. Ara rolled her eyes at her somewhat sister's outfit. Typical Kae affair. She must get it from her mother.

Coming down the stairs the girls could hear Kae's parents arguing over the tell-tale sounds of breakfast being made.

Martha Jones-Smith was every bit as beautiful and passionate as her daughter, if not more. Her face had an aged and wise expression for her age, like a soldier. She worked alongside her husband as some sort of medical advisor or doctor. Ara wasn't quite sure if that's all that was to it.

Mickey "Ricky" Smith was as attractive as his wife, with an air of some one who's lost much. His face held kindness as well as strength, and his eyes had the same warmth as his wife's.

It seemed as if Martha was winning the argument from the sound of things.

"...I already told you, there's nothing we can do! Do you think she'd ever even want the help? I met her awhile before you and I know for a fact that she's pretty stubborn. She'd probably be better left alone."

"I know, I know. It's just that, don't you think with her, um, _issue_, we should do something? She hasn't been doing all that well Don-..." He cut off when he saw the girls come down stairs.

"Watcha two talking about?" Kae casually asked, while her adopted sister stood to the side with her green eyes narrowed, as if trying to remember something.

The Two adults glanced at each other and Mickey answered, "Nothing for you to worry about sweetheart."

Kae nodded, but Ara felt as if she was missing something she should know.

Coal Hill High School was a simple school. The Classrooms and Teachers, ordinary and boring. Knowing little of the days to come.

The girl and her sister were happy to have their third class together, twelfth grade English. With a Miss Clara Oswin Oswald to teach it.

Kae drifted to the back corner to sit with a group of friends from the lesser "popular" crowd. Ara looked around for a familiar face. Seeing one, she quickly ran up to him, embracing him and squealing "Alfie!"

He was of average build, a little taller than Ara, and had blondish-brown hair with dark blue eyes that lit upon seeing his friend. "That's Stormageddon to you Australias!"

"Okay, _Dark Lord of All,_" she said mockingly as she pulled away.

Soon the bell rang, interrupting their reunion, and they took their seats. Both sat near the door in the front row, and the whole class quieted while finding their way to desks. Miss Oswald soon began role.

"Aurora Gallifrey Song?"

The green-eyed girl looked up from the picture she had been drawing.

"You can just call me Ara. I kinda prefer it."

Clara was taken aback for a second. The girl's middle name could have been a coincidence, but not when she also had _his_ eyes. Not only her eyes though, she just looked like _him._ The one she'd really known, the one she'd first travelled with.

She shook her head ever so slightly and continued with attendance. She would talk to this girl after class. Still, it was probably just coincidence.

Miss Oswald went over the course outline for the year and, seeing as it was the first day, the class got to have free time for the last forty five minutes. Kae gossiped with her friends about Johnny Depp, Ara drew while listening to Alfie chatter insistently.

Soon though, the bell _Brinnnng_ed, signaling the end of class. The last few filtered out the door, Alfie, Ara, and Kae at the back. Miss Oswald spoke up saying, "Ara? Can you hold on a moment? I would like to speak to you."

Ara glanced at her friends, who both shrugged. Alfie mouthed mockingly _you're in trouble_ and Kae rolled her eyes at him. She huffed a little laugh and motioned for them to go ahead without her, then went to Miss Oswald's desk.

"Sure, what's up?"

Clara looked at this girl, this so very _familiar_ looking girl, and bluntly asked, "Are you adopted?"

Ara titled her head slightly to the side, an inquisitive look on her face. It's not that she minded people asking or knowing, it's just sort of random. "Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering. Your last name is different from your parents."

Ara shrugged, "They felt I should keep my last name, since it's the one I was born with."

"oh, okay. So why do you call yourself Ara? Any particular reason?"

Ara's eyes looked distant for a moment, then she replied, "Well, Aurora's kinda boring, you know? I tried being called Australias, but everyone only knows the Aurora Borealis. So I shortened it to Ara."

Clara noticed the look in her eye and decided to ask, "Has anything strange ever happened to you Ara?"

Ara narrowed her eyes, digging into her memory. "Well...one time I was gone for three days. It was last year. The doctor's said it seemed as if I was gone for much longer according to how my body was. They figured I must have gotten lost and been heavily stressed. Probably why I can't remember what happened though."

Clara's mind was turning gears at this information but merely said, "Thank you for talking to me. You can go know."

Ara nodded but seemed lost in thought. She left the class and the strange conversation to get on with the mundane ritual of her life.


End file.
